1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel supply apparatus used in a fuel injection apparatus structured such that a fuel pump is arranged so as to be inserted to a fuel tank via an opening portion provided at a fuel tank, the opening portion is closed by a lid member, a fuel within the fuel tank is boosted by the fuel pump, and the boosted fuel is supplied to a fuel injection valve by a fuel piping so as to be injected and supplied to an engine, and more particularly to a fuel supply apparatus for a motor cycle in which the opening portion of the fuel tank is provided at a bottom portion of the fuel tank, and the fuel pump is arranged so as to be inserted into the fuel tank from a lower opening portion.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
One example of the fuel supply apparatus for the motor cycle is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-93794.
In accordance with this structure, the lower opening portion is provided at the bottom portion at the lower side of the fuel tank, and the lower opening portion is closed by a flat plate shaped lid member. A stay is provided in a rising manner on the lid member so as to be directed to an inner side of the fuel tank, and a fuel pump is attached to the stay so as to be directed to a diagonally upper side with respect to the lid member.
Further, a pump discharge path is arranged in a protruding manner so as to be directed further to an upper side from an upper end of the fuel pump, and the pump discharge path is provided in a rising manner on the lid member and is connected to a discharge pipe open toward an outer side by a fuel discharge pipe.
In accordance with structure mentioned above, the fuel supply apparatus is formed by the stay, the fuel pump, a filter, the fuel piping, the lid member and the like, the structures such as the fuel pump, the filter and the like attached to the stay are arranged so as to be inserted into the fuel tank via the lower opening portion of the fuel tank, and the lower opening portion of the fuel tank is held so as to be closed by the lid member.
Accordingly, the fuel reserved within the fuel tank is boosted by the fuel pump arranged within the fuel tank, and the boosted fuel is supplied toward an external portion via a pump discharge path, a fuel discharge piping, and a discharge pipe provided in a rising manner on the lid member.
In this case, a pressure regulator regulating a pressure of the fuel boosted by the fuel pump to a predetermined pressure is attached to a throttle body at an outer side of the fuel tank, and surplus fuel of the pressure regulator is returned into the fuel tank via a return fuel piping.